Haunted
by Roguey1
Summary: Pietro, Rogue, Toad, Risty, and Forge are bored one night and decide to steal Logans bikes and visit the new Haunted House that was just bulit.
1. Default Chapter

.:Chapter 1:.  
  
..Haunted House..  
  
-X-Mansion 8pm, Oct.30-  
  
Risty: This bites, we saw these movies thousands of times....  
  
Rogue: Well, there's nothin' else ta' do...We already egged Jean.  
  
Forge: Let's see....what can we dO? *Sits on couch and thinks*  
  
Risty: We can always go to that new haunted house!  
  
Pietro: I already went, but I'll go again...  
  
Rogue: Ah' got 10 bucks! How much is it ta' get in?  
  
Risty: I think 5 dollars a person...  
  
Toad: yo'So who don't got any cash?  
  
Pietro: you know I don't!  
  
Rogue: Fine,Ah'll pay fer Speedie.  
  
Risty: All right since that's settled lets go!  
  
Pietro: Who's car we driving?!?  
  
*They look at eachother then give a evil smile.*  
  
Rogue: Any one see Logan?!?  
  
Risty: Nope! Let's ride!!!  
  
*Rogue jumped on Logans black bike with Pietro sitting in the bike. Forge  
  
took Logans red one. Risty sat behind him and Toad sat on the side thingy.  
  
Once they drove off Logan came running out growling.*  
  
Logan: GET BACK HERE!!! YOU &%^$%^$*!!!!!!!  
  
In Logans Head: Calm down Logan...*he heard Charles voice.*  
  
Logan: Where they heading to?  
  
ILH: To a haunted house I believe...  
  
*Logan gave a sly smirk and went running after them*  
  
-Haunted House-  
  
Risty: We're next, I'm so excited!  
  
Toad: I think I'm ganna pee my pants yo'!!  
  
*They hand the door man their tickets and walk in. It was dark.*  
  
Pietro: I can't see anythi...*Bamn* Ow...I think that was a wall!!!*rubs  
  
nose.*  
  
*The lights flicker on and off. A wolf jumped out at them.*  
  
Rogue: AHHH!!!! *punches it*  
  
Risty: Nice goin'...  
  
*It went black and from behind they heard the entrance door lock.*  
  
Forge: HEY!! *runs to it* There's people still in here!! OPEN UP!!!  
  
*nothing*  
  
Forge: HELLO!!!!!! Damn it!! *hits door*  
  
Risty: HAHA! I cam prepared! *turns on flash light, it flickers then goes out*  
  
Toad: Yo' can this get any worse?  
  
*From upstairs they heard 2 big pounding noises.*  
  
Rogue: Ah' think we have company... *Walks closer to where the noise was comeing,  
  
from till the floor opened up under her and she went flying down screaming. Pietro  
  
ran over and jumped in after her it closes. The 2 went down a windey slide and hit  
  
cold hard floor. Looking around, it looked like a torcher room. They shiver in   
  
fear.*  
  
-mean while upstairs-  
  
Risty: You see that.... *gulps loudly* We're ganna die... 


	2. Ring Around The Rosey

.:Chapter 2:.  
  
..Ring Around The Rosey..  
  
Forge: We'll live...  
  
*Just then you hear howlings of a wolf from down the hall way. The  
  
3 teens run the other way. Some thing grabs Risty's ankle. She fell  
  
and looked down to see a arm that was ripped off a body was holding  
  
on to her. She started to punch it with all her might to get the  
  
thing off of her. Forge came over to help, when she leaned against   
  
the wall the 2 went flying back wards into a room that smelled   
  
terrrible.*  
  
Toad: Yo' where'd everyone go?!? *still hearing howling, he screams  
  
like a girl and huddles alone in the corner and sings the barney song.*  
  
-meanwhile down stairs-  
  
Rogue: Did this happen when ya' came??  
  
Pietro: n...no.... listen!!  
  
*They hear lil' voices singing a song. They couldn't make out what they  
  
were saying until it started to come closer.*  
  
Voices singeing softly: Ring...around..the..rosey..pockets..full of...  
  
poseys... ashes..ashes...we all fall.. *screams evily* DOWN!!!!!  
  
Rogue: AH!!!!!! AH' WANT OUTTA HERE!!!!  
  
Pietro: Calm...down Rogue...  
  
Rogue: ya' know what that song means?!?   
  
Pietro: yea... *they hear them starting to sing it again but now  
  
haveing giggles in their voices.*  
  
-Risty and Forge-  
  
Risty: So what do you think this room is any way??  
  
Forge: Looks to be a Dungan...  
  
*2 loud noises come from down the hallway and they hear some way saying weird  
  
chants.*  
  
Risty: I wanna get outta here, and be in my nice warm BED!!!  
  
*The chants get louder and louder. Until they were so close. The 2 freeze their  
  
hearts pounding quicker than how fast Pietro ran. The foot steps stop. And the  
  
2 sigh in relief.*  
  
-Toad in the corner-  
  
Toad: *sings in shakey voice* I love you...you love me.... *feels breatheing  
  
on his back. He stops and starts to shake. His heart raced, waiting to be killed.  
  
The breathing stops but he hears soft evil chuckles. Toad freaks out and runs  
  
the opposite way, screaming his head off.* 


	3. The Ending

.:Chapter 3:.  
  
..The Ending..  
  
*Rogue and Pietro walk slowly out of the room.*  
  
Rogue: They stopped singin'...  
  
Pietro: Thank god...  
  
*The 2 hit hard into someone and fell to the floor looking up in horror. But then  
  
relaxed when they saw Risty and Forge. The 2 helped them off the ground.*  
  
Risty: So happy to see you guys!  
  
Pietro: Where's Toad??  
  
*the other 3 shurg their shoulders, till they heard loud screaming comeing their  
  
way.*  
  
Pietro: I reconize that voice... *Toad runs into him* Get you smelly self off  
  
of me!!!! *Toad gets up.*  
  
Toad: someone is back there yo'!!!!  
  
*They stood quietly, hearing chains rustling in the wind. Howling started. The 5  
  
hug eachother being scared out of their minds. Suddenly foot steps were slaming  
  
on the ground. The 5 teens trembled. Saying good bye to eachother and they'd miss  
  
one another. The foots steps became louder till they were right in front of them.  
  
They look up terrified and see someone with a bloody knife, a hockey mask on, and  
  
a big black trench coat.*  
  
All 5: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rogue: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*The 5 run down the windey halls falling down the stairs screaming. The mask man was  
  
following them. They couldn't lose him, he was laughing. Rogue reconized that laugh  
  
and stoped. Everyone slam behind her.*  
  
Pietro: What's the deal?!?!?! We're ganna die!!!! GO!!! *rubs head*  
  
Rogue: LOGAN!!!!!!!!  
  
Mask-Man: Looks like you wosey's finally figured it out...*takes mask off*  
  
Forge: YOU JERK!!!  
  
Logan: you should'nt have tooken my bikes!!!  
  
*Some one walks up behind him with a camra and a huge smile on her face.*  
  
Rogue: Kitty, Ah'm ganna kill ya' in your sleep ta'night!!   
  
Kitty: *laughs* If you do, then I'll like show the whole school these like   
  
hillarous pictures!!!  
  
*The 5 teens rolled up their sleeves then launged at Logan and Kitty. The two went  
  
running and unlocked the door. Logan turns to the 5 and his claws pop out. The 5  
  
scream and went running the other way with Logan and Kitty chaseing them.*  
  
-X-Mansion 4am-  
  
Rogue: How did ya' do all this?  
  
Kitty: Logan like scared all the workers and they like didwhat ever he told  
  
them to do. So like funny! And i was like in charge of takeing like pictures!  
  
*Shows them yhe pics.*  
  
Risty: Do i really look that fat?!?  
  
Rogue: *laughs* Shut-up.... *Risty pushes her playfully.*  
  
*Pietro went to kiss Rogue she starts to push him away.*  
  
Rogue: Kepp ya' snake in the cage!!  
  
*Every one laughs at her comment. Pietro and Toad went home after wards and the X-Men  
  
went to sleep.*  
  
!THE END! 


End file.
